


Movie Night Shenanigans

by iMattiebear



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cuddling and Snuggling, Fingerfucking, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Oral Sex, Porn, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iMattiebear/pseuds/iMattiebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Friday Jane would go out with her friends so Karkat and you stayed home. It was finally Friday! In other words, tonight was movie night!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this probably has /a lot/ of mistakes and doesn't make a whole lot of sense.  
> Note to self.. Don't try and finish writing porn at 3 in the morning. xD;
> 
> Oh, and one of Rasuzu's pictures inspired me to write this. So..thank you! ; v; <3
> 
> Anyways! This my first porn in a while. So, I hope you enjoy it! Crit is always welcome and such. c:

After the game everybody came to live on the new planet. You and Jane live together now, since dad is gone. Some how you both get along fine. It's like each of you have a bit of dad that relaxes the other. Soon after moving in you each moved the house around. You got your room -- which as really Jane's in this universe -- and she took dad's. One of the only differences between your old room and this one was the TV you alchemized. That and half the clothes and mess around the room belonged to your alien boyfriend. It had been almost two years since you starter dating but the word still made you giggle and blush at the same time. 

Every Friday Jane would go out with her friends, so Karkat and you stayed home to watch movies. It was finally Friday! In other words, tonight was movie night! Your TV was the best so you guys always holed up after making a shit ton of snacks and drinks. At first you would play video games and watch a movie, but Karkat was too competitive and a poor loser too boot. It sucked the fun right out of everything, so you stopped playing video games and just watched movies.

Tonight you were watching Ghostbusters, again. Karkat groaned but sat on the bed to watch it. He snacked on cherry liquorice while you set up the movie. Once it was playing you got into bed. The most comfortable position was on your stomach with a pillow pulled close to hug and rest your chin on. At some point Karkat would lay on his back horizontally with his legs over your back and a pillow under his head, face to the TV. It was all very cuddly and nice.

This time it was different, but you didn't notice it was until he was leaning over you. Hands resting on either side of your head, just barely resting on your shoulders, not wanting to cause a scene you just glance between the hands quietly. Karkat's mouth ghosts over the back of your neck causing a small shudder to run up your body. On instinct you raised your shoulders and tried to rub the feeling away, but it was just out of your reach.

"Karkat! Heheh.." You laughed a bit, hoping he would stop to watch the movie. "The movieee!"

You could tell he didn't care. Honestly, you could almost hear the eye roll. Even though he didn't care he recited the next line perfectly, even if it held an annoyed tone, as if to say he was watching. You couldn't help but laugh. Just for that, you reached a hand back for him. Once he got the hint, he came to meet you half way. The angle made the kiss awkward, but it was contact and Karkat made a deep rumble of approval. 

You, however, didn't want to do that right now! This was your favorite movie! You'll be damned if you let his teasing ways distract you! So, after a minute of kissing, you removed your hand, turned out of the kiss, and retucked your pillow to get comfortable again. In your adjusting you had to lift off the bed for a second before plopping back down. Karkat was being persistent and took that moment to slide his hand between you and the bed. Unfortunately for him, it didn't get as far down as he wanted and was now squished between your hip and the bed, fingers just teasing the inside of your pajama bottoms. 

"Son of a fucking bitch! John just turn over! Fuck!" Karkat cursed and growled a bit, trying to wiggle his hand deeper into your pants. "Pause your lame ass movie for fifteen goddamn minutes! You act like you've never seen it!" His shouting only made you laugh again. 

Instead of listening to his demands, you wiggled your hips, knowing it would tease him. "I don't wanna. Karkat this is my favorite part!" All your boyfriend did was growl a bit, unhappy he was being placed second to a movie. You knew it wasn't real anger, he was just pouting. After the movie you'd make up for it! Thinking he was done, you returned to the movie, leaving his hand where it was. If Karkat didn't want to pull it out that was his choice, it would only be uncomfortable for him.

Just when you thought he'd given up, those tricky little fingers started petting your skin. His fingers were just at the part of your hip that when gently touched it sent a shudder of pleasure through your body. Karkat knew it too, or else he would have flopped on top of you to wait for the movie to be over. Gently those fingers slipped out of your pants, but instead of pulling away he gently dragged his long fingernails up your side. The touch there was so gentle, not even red scratch marks would show up. What did show up, was the growing stiffness in your pants though. Thank god you were laying on your stomach right now. "K-karkat.." The stuttered name was out of your mouth before you could stop it.

He had won, both of you knew it, but he especially knew it. As the alien leaned down to brush lips across your neck again, he gave a small chuckle against your skin. You couldn't stop the gasp either. Whenever you were with Karkat any ability to stop embarrassing noises or pleased sighs was nearly impossible. After another gentle trail down your side, Karkat rested his hand on your hip. It didn't take much effort to coax you to roll over. 

"Karkat, I'm really trying to watch a movie here." Despite your best efforts, the sentence was airy and not very stern. The blush spreading across your face didn't help at all either. 

"And I couldn't give any less of a fuck right now. I've been waiting all day to do this." Karkat moved to straddle you, a knee on either side of your torso. At least he wouldn't be looking at your crotch. Just as you opened your mouth to ask "Do what?" he leaned down to press your lips together again. 

It started out sweet, but Karkat's impatience got the better of him and soon he was nipping your lip very gently. When you first started going out you learned that he had to be careful with teeth. Now he had it down to a science. Luckily for him, you had no fight left in you so you dropped your jaw a bit to allow him access. This time you let him dominate the kiss, but didn't let him do all the work and pressed your tongue against his. The kiss turned sloppy pretty quick and when you finally pulled back to catch your breath you had to lift your hand to wipe at your mouth. 

It made you laugh before dropping your hand back to your side and looking up at him. "Jeez Karkat, you're so messy!" He pouted as you poked fun at him, but quickly hid it by pressing his face into your neck. "O-ohh.." You sighed and tilted your head for him. His moved up your neck -- teeth, tongue, and lips working as they went -- to the spot just below your ear and along your jaw line. It was one of the most sensitive spots on your neck. It made hiding the hickies a bit harder than necessary, but you couldn't push him away once he'd gotten there. Not that you ever tried very hard. 

While Karkat sucked and kissed at the spot, his hands pushed your shirt up gently. A small groan passed your lips, he was doing that gentle touch along your hips and up your sides again. To get back at him, you lifted your hands and set them against his chest to rub at the nipples you always forgot he didn't have. It wasn't until Karkat breathed a chuckle into your ear that you remembered. Trolls didn't have nipples or belly buttons. At first it scared you because if they didn't have those, what else was different? It turned out their anatomy was pretty similar besides that. When you found out you felt a pressure on your chest be removed. 

"It's not fair! Your spots are harder to get to." You pouted, and he nipped your earlobe in return. 

"I don't care what the fuck you do, just as long as we fuck." With that he rocked his hips from where he was sitting, managing enough contact that told you he was already hard and probably very uncomfortable. He sighed in your ear at the slight stimulation before sitting up.

Your eyes only made contact for a second before each of you were trying to get out of your clothes. You sat up to easier disrobe. After you narrowly missed colliding heads, you succeeded in punching Karkat in the jaw as you pulled your shirt off.

He hissed loudly and rubbed his jaw, only half out of his shirt. "What the flying fuck was that for John!? Are you /trying/ to switch qua--aaaah~" You were so not in the mood for troll romance shit, so you sufficiently shut him up by pressing your hand against his clothed erection. After he shut up and rocked into your hand, you rubbed it through his jeans and laughed. He finished pulling off his shirt before opening his mouth, which you silenced with another kiss.

In the next few minutes you were both desperately trying to get out of your clothes again. Karkat stood up so he could unbutton and push down his jeans. While he kicked them somewhere, you pushed your hips off the bed and shoved your own pants off. Once you managed to kick them off your feet, you looked up at your lover. The sight made you lick your lips, a hand wandering down to stroke yourself. Karkat was standing there hard and flushed as he was taking his turn to check you out.

Despite the pause in your shenanigans, he quickly dropped back onto the bed successfully straddling your hips. In the recoil, his cock slapped against your leg. Both of you groaned at the feeling. Quickly he was slapping your hand away. "I don't think so! Your thinkpan must be busted if you think you're gonna release your genetic material without me!" You thought he was going to take over, but he didn't. He just smirked and kissed your thigh, nipping and sucking another mark there. 

You gave a whine and tried to wiggle your hips so he would put that mouth where you wanted it. "Karkat... C'mon.." You sighed, a pouty sound, as he kissed up your hip. He was content on torturing you, licking and sucking his way up to your nipples before latching onto one. You yelped and arched into his mouth, hands flying down to twist into his hair. Your breaths were small gasps with each flick of his tongue. "Karkat!" You cried again, trying to sound stern. If he was going to tease you and not let you cum without him, you wanted to suck on his cock. Right now.

He wasn't stopping, so you gave a tug on his hair. You knew he was going to go on the quadrant rant again when he let go to glare up at you. "I don't really care about your stupid quadrants Karkat! Move your hips up here already!" He frowned as you cut him off, and seemed to think something over. "Karkat.." You nearly growled at him, giving him your sternest look.

Finally he was moving so you two were in the 69 position. Before you could really do anything to him, you adjusted the pillow you were hugging earlier so you could at least be sort of comfortable without make Karkat uncomfortable. You stared at the cock in front of your face, licking your lips as Karkat looked between the two of you at your face. He rocked his hips, hoping you'd take the hint. And boy did you. One hand reached up to take the base, stroking it a bit. You laughed and looked down at Karkat, his eyes closed and head tilting up a bit.

"Look Karkat. We're in the 69 position, just li--" He knew where you were going with that and grunted. Not a second after the noise, he closed his mouth around the tip of your cock. It effectively shut you up, that was for sure. Instead of the rest of the sentence you let out a moan. After that you giggled and propped yourself up on one elbow. Your pillow all but useless now. 

Teasing him, you decided to blow a bit of cool air on the head. It rewarded you with a low growl and a sharp "John!" You rolled your eyes and finally closed your mouth around him. After taking some of it into your mouth you stopped, knowing Karkat's tendencies. Sure enough, he rolled his hips a few times. You just closed your eyes and let him gently fuck your mouth. It sounded like he was purring, but he always denied that it was a purr. When he finally stopped, you hollowed your cheeks and pulled off slowly. At the tip, your tongue swirled around the sensitive ridge. The moan Karkat gave reverberated around your own cock and in turn made you moan around Karkat. 

While you worked Karkat's bulge, he worked yours. He always managed to salivate more so Karkat sounded sloppy as he sucked and bobbed on you. The lewd sounds only making your cock twitch more. For a minute, you pulled off Karkat's drooling bulge though kept your hand stroking him. You watched Karkat work and caught your breath. Almost like he knew you were watching, he made a show out of it. The other pulled off, still connected to you by a string of spit. Your cock was covered in the red-hued saliva and the cool air made you groan. Wanting back in that heat, you lifted your hips to bump yourself against his lips. You could hear the eye roll as he closed his mouth around you again, pressing his hips down so you'll do the same.

A giggle passes your lips before returning to sucking Karkat off. Both of you worked each other exactly how the other liked. It had taken a long time to get the hang of what the other liked, but now it was almost like second nature. After a minute, you moved the hand that was stroking what wasn't in your mouth up to his nook. The self lubricating function was one of the other differences between your two bodies. You slipped a finger in to stroke against his wet insides, tilting your head to take a bit more of his bulge in your mouth. The Cancer's hand shot between you, reaching for a nipple as if to fight back. Both of you hummed and arched into the other's mouth. 

For a while, you both did small things to "out do" the other. You added another finger, he would start deep-throat you. He pulled off and did it again, you would pet against what you figured was similar to the prostate. The small battle was short lived, as you felt the fast approaching climax build. The heat in your stomach pooling and growing quickly.

"K-kar..kat.." You whined between a few well placed licks. "I'm gonna.." You were interrupted by moan as he lowered on you again. He pulled off with a suck, blowing on the tip as his hand jerked you a bit faster than it just was. "I-I can't..." You were trying to finish the warning he wouldn't let you get out. Especially since he kept rocking his hips to bump his bulge against your lips.

Taking the hint, you closed your mouth around him again. You closed your eyes as well, trying to push the climax off and focus on Karkat, but the other's mouth was too talented. He didn't stop you as you tried to rock your hips into his mouth. The moans didn't stop with each inhale through your nose. You pulled off to bite your lip and moan louder than you'd have liked. Your stomach and thighs twitch with each spurt of your climax. As your orgasm drew to an end, you exhaled the breathe you didn't know you were holding. 

The view you saw when you glanced down, made you moan again. The afterglow was settling in as you dropped your head to catch your breath. Karkat didn't let you relax for long before he huffed and again pressed his hips down, tightening a bit around the fingers still inside him. You took the hint with a laugh and sat back up on your elbow. 

Now that your attention could be fully on Karkat, you closed your mouth around him. When you felt him hit your gag reflex, you pulled back a little and took a deep breath through your nose. After a quick pep-talk inside your head, you continued and succeeded on deepthroating him as well. Karkat groaned and his legs trembled. In the position you were in, his legs closed a bit around your head. You gave a warning grunt around him before pulling off with hallowed cheeks. While you bobbed faster, your fingers started thrusting in and out of him. It wasn't long until Karkat was stuttering gibberish of broken Alterianian and curses.

He gave a quick warning, as if his orgasm snuck up on him too. "J-John! John! I'm gonna--! Fuck!" It wasn't very coherent as he tried to jerk out, not wanting to choke you. Since he was so close, you dropped onto your back and reached up with the hand you'd been for support. With a few quick jerks, he was moaning and arching his back. His hips were pushed forward in the action and he was coming on your hand and chest. He shuddered in his release and panted as he finally calmed down. You knew the trolls had bigger releases, but it always surprised you how much he came.

The hand that stroked Karkat over the edge was brought to your lips and licked clean, with the other dropped to your stomach, running through the mess. You were in a content glow when Karkat flopped next to you, still out of breath. He nuzzled into your side, so you lifted the arm playing in his genetic material to wrap it around him. 

"You're fucking gross. Clean yourself off." He sat up only long enough to fuck with his sylladex. Then he was dropping a towel on you. You giggled and cleaned yourself off. At this point, you noticed Karkat was already clean. 

Of course you were going to tease him about it. "Well, aren't you Mr. Clean over there?"

He turned a little redder from the embarrassment. "Shut the fuck up.." It was halfhearted as he settled into your side once you were done, already a small purr could be heard from deep within his chest. The towel was captchalogued in your own sylladex and you pulled him closer. "C'mon, get under the blankets. I don't wanna scare Jane if she checks on us!" You giggled and he grumbled. It was a team effort to get under the blankets. You readjusted your pillow and Karkat just used you as his pillow. The troll was out in a few minutes, you decided to stare at the ceiling and listen to the rest of the movie. Despite your best efforts, Karkat's easy breathing and quiet purring lulled you into sleep before the ending

Just like you thought, Jane peeked in when she got home and only smiled at the two. She tip-toed in to shut off the TV before quickly and quietly making her leave.


End file.
